PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT There are significant disparities that influence prevalence, metabolic control, complication rates, and outcomes in diabetes. Disparities in diabetes are experienced on the basis of: race/ethnicity, gender, socioeconomic status, age-related vulnerabilities across the lifespan (both young and older adults), presence of co-morbidities (e.g., depressed persons with diabetes), and geography (e.g., rural vs. urban). Inequities in diabetes are especially pervasive and persistent in the Southeastern United States. Disparities occur, at least in part, due to inadequate capacity building for translating successful diagnostic, preventive, and therapeutic modalities for individuals and communities at greatest risk. The Atlanta metropolitan area has a rich and diverse population of Black, Hispanic, and South Asian minorities, low socioeconomic status, and low-access communities who have the highest burdens of diabetes in the country. Therefore, the overall goal of the Georgia Diabetes Translation Research Center's Core D (Disparities) is to facilitate more combined diabetes-disparities translation research that can identify ways to improve engagement in evidence-based diabetes prevention and management interventions among vulnerable populations, and reduce the disproportionately higher risks of morbidity and mortality from diabetes in these groups. To accomplish these goals, Core D has assembled a talented and expert team of Faculty that have tremendous experience in conducting federally-funded disparities and translation research. Core D will expand the spectrum of disparities addressed by including the well-known gender and race/ethnic inequities, but also diabetes throughout the lifespan (e.g., adolescent challenges in medication adherence, gestational diabetes, and older adults that contend with multiple co- existing morbidities), and people with diabetes who have a variety of co-morbidities that dramatically increase their risk of adverse outcomes, including cardiovascular disease, depression, cognitive decline, and HIV. Core D provides methodological expertise, sociocultural competencies, access to populations in community and clinical settings, and relevant databases, tools, and technologies that help investigators explore the drivers of disparities and avenues to address them. Core D leverages Emory University, Georgia Tech, and Morehouse School of Medicine's impressive history of collaboration and longstanding work in disparities research. In particular, these institutions have successfully established large research and community platforms for health equity research with funding from the National Institutes of Health, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, and the American Heart Association. All of these will be leveraged as platforms for new and ongoing diabetes translation research. Core D offers a comprehensive and diverse set of clinical research environments, ranging from hospitals and clinics, a Veterans Administration hospital, an inner city hospital (Grady Memorial), and community clinics in at-risk neighborhoods. Core D Faculty will be active GDTRC members, contributing to discourse on research, reducing disparities, and disseminating tools and findings.